


Happy Easter Sweetheart

by poisonous_panda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Citadel, Easter, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonous_panda/pseuds/poisonous_panda
Summary: Just some Easter fluff :)





	Happy Easter Sweetheart

Panting heavily, you continue running down the hall away from the Throne Room. Through the cold marbled hallways of the Citadel and down the staircase - it’s inky black colour at odds with your white lacy dress - while your hair is waving behind you unable to keep up with the speed. Lightly banging against your hip is a bag as white as your dress, but peppered with red roses, its long strap crossing your body from the opposite shoulder. In it are a handful of small chocolate eggs in brightly coloured wrappings.

You can’t wipe the giant smile off your face. He’ll be after you any minute now, and he’s such a faster runner than you.

Upon the throne you had left a burgundy-coloured rabbit toy with long floppy ears next to a basket of carrots - Ardyn’s most hated vegetable - with a note buried under the veg taunting him that he had to find you to earn his chocolate eggs. There was no worry on if he didn’t check the basket, you two always played silly games like this. And you still hadn’t forgiven him for pushing the emergency stop on the elevator of the Citadel just so you would get frightened and cuddle into him. He knew how much riding those damn contraptions scared you!

You’re in the foyer of the Citadel now, approaching the grand entrance. It’s weird Ardyn hasn’t caught you already, normally you never get too far. This thought stops you in your tracks. Where IS he? Suspecting a trap, you turn on your heel and dart away from the entrance towards the courtyard in the middle of the complex. It’s a beautiful garden with a tall, stunningly intricate fountain and ample amounts of flower shrubs to hide in. It would give you a perfect view of all 4 passageways that enshrined the courtyard in the shape of a square.

But you never got that far.

As you sprint back through the foyer towards the entrance of the courtyard, the elevator ding’ed and the doors opened. In it stood the smug prince, holding the red rabbit at his chest while grinning at you. Bastard knew you wouldn’t use the elevators and had given you a headstart so you could run down the stairs. It meant that whilst you was out of breath, he was still in top form.

You run straight past him as he lunges at you, laughing all the while, and still make for the courtyard. Ardyn’s so close behind you though that you have to run in a zig-zag else he’ll wrap those arms around you - not that that’s a bad thing mind, you just didn’t want the chase to be over yet.

Hopping over the small fence onto the grass, you make for the large fountain in the centre. The entire garden is bathed in sunlight and the sky is a beautiful blue. Maybe you could put some distance between you both by circling around it? You duck into some shrubs that you hope will slow Ardyn down a little, but as you break through you feel an arm around your waist and you’re pulled down onto your bottom. You’re now sitting between Ardyn’s legs, your back pressed against his chest and both his arms are wrapped around your waist. You’re panting heavily from the over-exertion but you can’t help but breathe out laughter, making your ribs feel even more sore.

“How cruel of you.” Ardyn whispers into the shell of your ear through a smile. You know he’s talking about the carrots, but your breathlessness stops you from answering him. 

He releases his grip so you sit up and go to get on your knees to rise from the grass but Ardyn puts his hands on your shoulders, turns you around and pulls you into him for a cuddle. You snuggle into his torso, the stubble on his chin lovingly grazing your forehead. You close your eyes as you regain your breath, inhaling his intoxicating cinnamon scent all the while.

Ardyn chuckles lightly at your resting form and laces his fingers under the bag strap on your shoulder.

“I believe this is for me, little darling.” It was a playful statement not a question. He pulls it off you but rather than open the bag he sets it down next to you both. Regaining your composure, you raise your head to look into his beautiful yellow eyes that complimented his wine-coloured hair so well.

“Don’t you want your sweets?”

He just smiles at you and removes one hand from around your waist to cup your chin in his fingers.

“I have you, my lady. You are sweet enough.”

You blush lightly as he bends his head to kiss your lips. You used to be so easy to embarrass, and kissing Ardyn in the middle of the courtyard garden surrounded by hallways used by royal officials and servants alike would have made you so uncomfortable, but over the years you had grown used to Ardyn’s persistant displays of public affection. He really did wear his heart on his sleeve, it’s no wonder everyone thought he would make a great King when his time came.

You pull away from the kiss and rub the tip of your nose against his, eyes never leaving each other.

“Happy Easter sweetheart.” You whisper.

“Happy Easter.” He whispers back before kissing you again.


End file.
